


A Shard

by SeepingMolasses



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Determination (Undertale), Dissociation, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeepingMolasses/pseuds/SeepingMolasses
Summary: W.D. Gaster ponders the void.





	A Shard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic ever, and it's a one shot. Constructive criticism highly welcome and appreciated.

_ENTRY NUMBER SEVENTEEN_

He was once the best scientist the Underground had ever known. The Royal Scientist, an honor he couldn’t have wished for more. Now he wasn’t known at all, completely invisible and tucked away.

_DARK DARKER YET DARKER_

Here everything was dark and quiet and abysmal. Gaster himself was the most abysmal of all, and he was one with the void. There wasn’t a way to get any darker than this. And yet.

_THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING_

 He could feel the seeping tendrils of his loneliness tearing at his psyche. They only got more determined to make him snap as the lack of time stepped on. Slowly the void was winning.

_THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER_

The void, his mistress, twirled and danced with him with glee as he fell further away. So much of him was spread across timelines that he didn’t know who he was anymore. Was this body Gaster? Or was it an extension of the void?

_PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE_

The experiment. It was so long ago, so many unmoving millennia passed in one day. The experiment that destroyed his existence, and he proved that curiosity kills. Were these memories even his own?

_THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT_

Regardless if they were his, he felt them in the unending seconds within the void. The ripping, the tearing, the breaking. All as he was erased from the Underground. He could barely remember the others now.

_SEEMS_

There was no way he wouldn’t try to keep them in his mind. Reds, blues, he had to remember them. A baseless plan formulated in the darkness of his infinite abode as he curled into himself.

_VERY_

The plan wasn’t based in logic at all, no, and he doubted it would ever work. But his mind was already broken. All of Gaster’s knowledge amounted to nothing anymore, but he still tried.

_VERY_

 The first time that human found him, a piece of him, they were surprised and awed. No horror displaced the determined expression they held, and Gaster understood. He furthered thoughts of his plan.

_INTERESTING_

Then the human approached him with such a strong expression that he felt himself, that small portion of himself, stiffen. They could see him. When the human finally reached Gaster, they reached out to him, but they didn’t get the chance to touch him. That nonexistent body disappeared.

_…_

Back in the void, Gaster pondered the human, pondered their soul. It was such a bright red, and it was so very determined. He got the feeling that wasn’t the first time the human was in the Underground, but he knew it was the first time they discovered him. He’d have to enact the plan as soon as possible.

_WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK?_


End file.
